Administrative Duties
by Agarwaen Lhach
Summary: Fudge's staff has been fired, and the Ministry is now under the control of the Order. Hermione has taken a teaching job, and Voldemort is just discovering a new way to get to Harry. Written in snippets from newspapers, diaries, conversations, etc.
1. Out With the Old, In With the New

OUT WITH THE OLD, IN WITH THE NEW  
  
Gross Misconduct in Fudge Administration Merits Change of Staff  
  
LONDON, July 8, 1996 — After a shocking exposure of a cover-up of the knowledge that You-Know-Who had returned to full power, former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, 45, and the majority of his staff were impeached last night, and only hours afterward the new administration was selected and notified.  
  
The new Minister of Magic, his Junior and Senior Assistants, Undersecretaries, and the Merlin of the League of Aurors, plus the heads of the Magid, Phoenix, Dragon, Gryphon, and Owl Departments, are to be sworn in on the first of August. For the time, the Wizengamot's Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, 176, has taken control of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Only just this morning did the Wizengamot publicly announce the new administration. It is made entirely of those who have previously served the Ministry, and those with experience in their field.  
  
William Weasley, 24, the new head of the Owl Department, worked as a Curse- Breaker for Gringotts Bank in Egypt for five years. He has a good grasp of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms, according to his superior, and an excellent work ethic. "I had an office job this past year, so I'm not an idiot about how to handle people," he was heard to say in an interview after the Wizengamot's announcement.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, 70, has been the Transfiguration professor and Assistant Headmistress at Hogwarts School for the past 39 years, and worked as an Auror for 14 years before that. She now has a new job in the League of Aurors as the Head of the Gryphon Department. "I'm a bit disappointed at not being able to teach anymore, yes," she said, "but I've left the job in the hands of a quite competent friend of mine, and I think she will handle it exceptionally well."  
  
Remus John Lupin, 36, is a most exceptional member of this new staff due to his condition: he was bitten by a werewolf at the age of five. Since this cruel affliction was forced on him, he has had difficulty in school and in getting a job; only recently working as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. "I do think what I am and where I am will affect how I'm treated," he said. "I don't think it should, but it will." A former student of his and a close relative of three of the new staff, Ronald Weasley, was heard to add in, "Anyone you taught won't mind. You were the best teacher in about a century."  
  
Raven Phoenix, 19, is the youngest of the administrators, but excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts. After losing in eye in a childhood accident, she threw herself into studying, landing her the current position of Head of her former department — Phoenix.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks, 25, the new Magid Department Head, has been an Auror in the Dragon Department for three years. Her mother is the new Minister of Magic. "I'm pretty excited, yeah. I loved my old job, but this one's even better."  
  
The Merlin of the League of Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, 35, has been an Auror in the Phoenix Department for the past 13 years. He declined to comment on his promotion, but rumor among the office claims he's ecstatic.  
  
The new Junior Undersecretary to the Minister, none other than Dumbledore himself, declined comment.  
  
The Senior Undersecretary, Arthur Weasley, 45, father of Percy and William Weasley, has worked for the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office since his graduation. He was quoted to have said, "I'm quite glad Dolores Umbridge is out of office. She taught at my son's school, and I can personally confirm the rumor that she forced students to write lines in their own blood as detention. She was a sick, twisted, power-hungry old hag, and the Wizengamot hasn't done anything better."  
  
The Junior Assistant, Amelia Susan Bones, 38, has worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for twenty years, the best five of which she was its Head. "This is a refreshing change from Mr. Fudge's law. I'm rather happy he's gone, really."  
  
The Senior Assistant, Percy Weasley, 20, isn't exactly a new addition to the office. Last year he served as Fudge's Junior Assistant, and it is due to him that the information about the cover-up was revealed. The year before that he worked for the Department of International Magical Cooperation as a personal assistant to Bartemius Crouch.  
  
The new Minister of Magic, Andromeda Tonks, 45, mother of Nymphadora Tonks and wife of former Auror Theodore Tonks, worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for four years while studying to be an Auror, which she became in 1974. She was Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody's partner until his retirement from Auring in 1983, and has since aided in the capture of many vital Death Eaters to You-Know-Who's revolt.  
  
Since the death of her husband in 1977, she has devoted her life to the ridding of those who killed him — You-Know-Who's Death Eaters. In a brief speech given after the Ministry's announcement, she was quoted as saying, "My husband was killed in front of my daughter, who was at the time six years old, because his parents were Muggles, who were murdered by the same Death Eaters. My pureblood family disowned me for marrying a Muggle-born man, and my two sisters are Death Eaters. My daughter was tormented throughout her school years because her grandparents had not been born right, as they said. This intolerance of the wizards and witches of our world will not be tolerated."  
  
A. Tonks and her administration are to be sworn in Aug. 1 at the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. 


	2. Of First Jobs and First Kisses

Ms. Minerva McGonagall Assistant Headmistress Transfiguration Professor  
  
Jul. 7, 1996  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
I apologize for my hasty letter, but I haven't much time. If it is convenient for you, will you please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at half past six?  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Professor,  
  
I can be there, but a friend of mine will have to come. He's perfectly reliable; won't tell a word we say if I ask.  
  
Hermione  
  
CONVERSATION BETWEEN MINERVA MCGONAGALL, HERMIONE GRANGER AND VIKTOR KRUM IN THE LEAKY CAULDRON  
  
HG: Hello, Professor. I was surprised when I got your letter. Is something wrong?  
  
MM: Oh no, nothing. This must be your friend.  
  
VK: Hello.  
  
HG: This is Viktor Krum. He and his family are visiting us; there was a Quidditch match last week. Bulgaria vs. England.  
  
MM: I'm sorry; I don't follow Quidditch much.  
  
VK: Ve von.  
  
MM: Congratulations.  
  
HG: What was it you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
MM: Oh, yes. You've certainly heard about the trial they're having on Fudge's administration?  
  
HG: Of course.  
  
MM: Then you know they're considering me for head of Gryphon Department of the League of Aurors.  
  
HG: No, I didn't. What will you do about teaching if you get the job?  
  
MM: That's why I wanted to speak with you. I already talked to Professor Dumbledore, and he agrees with my decision. Have you received the results of your O.W.L.s yet?  
  
HG: No...  
  
MM: The teachers have seen the student grades. And Hermione, you got a T. On every single one of your O.W.L.s.  
  
HG: A T? Then Fred and George weren't joking? How could I —  
  
MM: Miss Granger, T does not stand for Troll, regardless of that ridiculous rumor someone or other has been spreading since Professor Dumbledore was in school. There is and above O pass that teachers rarely bother mentioning, because no one has gotten it since the fourteenth century. There's D, P, A, E, O, and then T, Transcendent.  
  
VK: Vell, that's a vord you don't hear often.  
  
HG: Transcendent? What does that mean? I mean, what was my score?  
  
MM: You answered every question far above expectations and every bonus, too. You earn a T when you receive more than 50% above an O.  
  
HG: So I had a score of 150%?  
  
MM: No. You had a score of 200%.  
  
HG: 200?  
  
MM: Yes. On almost all your exams.  
  
HG: Almost...all...  
  
MM: So what I'm asking is if you'll take my classes and serve as Assistant Headmistress if I do become the Gryphon Head.  
  
HG: Bur Professor, I'm only a sixth year! What if the seventh years won't respect me? What if everyone fails? What if —  
  
MM: Miss Granger, please calm down. None of the students will fail, especially not with you teaching them. I know you tutor Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter night and day.  
  
HG: More like they steal my notes and copy them all.  
  
MM: Nevertheless, their grades went up considerably with your help.  
  
HG: But how will I learn the course material? For Transfiguration and my other classes?  
  
MM: I've arranged for you to take the courses over mail. There's a teacher here in London who does this for students who learn at home. I've spoken to her as well. She'll send you the assignments, and you just have to complete them and send them back. They're exactly the same ones that the other Hogwarts students will be getting.  
  
HG: But what if the older students won't listen to me?  
  
MM: That is why you are allowed all the privileges of being a teacher.  
  
HG/VK: All of them?  
  
MM: Yes. You can give and take away points, give detentions, go into the teacher's lounge, and you may even enter other Houses' dormitories.  
  
HG: Do I pick the textbook for the year?  
  
MM: Yes, as long as it corresponds well with the required knowledge for the classes. The Standard Book of Spells is always required, of course, and I usually don't bother assigning a separate textbook for Transfiguration. However, if you would like to, simply send the title and author to Professor Snape.  
  
HG: SNAPE?!  
  
MM: Professor Snape. Yes, he'll be the Headmaster if Professor Dumbledore becomes Junior Undersecretary. The headmaster selected him himself.  
  
HG: But what if the other teachers laugh at me?  
  
MM: I assure you, none of the staff would dare laugh at you, not after those scores.  
  
HG: Eh...  
  
MM: So would you like to take the job?...Hermione?  
  
HG: How soon do I have to be at Hogwarts?  
  
MM: You need to have a course planned as soon as possible. Here's the list of benchmarks. As long as you center your curriculum around it, you can do just about anything. Oh, and another thing?  
  
HG: Yes?  
  
MM: You'll be paid.  
  
HG: Paid?!  
  
MM: Yes. You are a teacher now, of course you'll be paid. It's not a lot; teachers' salaries rarely are.  
  
HG: It'll be more than my allowance at any rate. I can be at Hogwarts tomorrow if you get the job.  
  
MM: Perfect. All you have to do is sign this paper, and you're not of age, so your parents will have to sign as well.  
  
HG: I'm sure they will. I've really got to go. We're going to a restaurant in Muggle London tonight with Viktor's family.  
  
MM: Thank you very much.  
  
HG: You're welcome.  
  
CONVERSATION BETWEEN HERMIONE GRANGER, HELEN GRANGER AND MENELAUS GRANGER  
  
Helen: Hermione, do you really think this is a good choice?  
  
Hermione: Of course, Mum; if I didn't I wouldn't have agreed!  
  
Menelaus: Hermione, you know we'll support you in most everything you choose, but I just don't think this was a wise decision.  
  
Helen: On your part or your professor's.  
  
Hermione: But I know the curriculum! I could've aced the N.E.W.T.s when I was a first year!  
  
Helen: But we want you to be with other students your age.  
  
Menelaus: You only have to deal with school for a little while. You'll have to deal with people for the rest of your life.  
  
Hermione: I can handle people! I have lots of friends!  
  
Helen: They're all boys, Hermione.  
  
Hermione: THEY ARE NOT MY BOYFRIENDS!!! I can have FRIENDS who are boys, thank you very much! Just because I'm a GIRL doesn't mean every boy I know is a BOYFRIEND!  
  
Helen: That's not what I was implying at all! I just wish you'd make friends with a few more girls, Hermione!  
  
Hermione: I HAVE friends who are girls! Any time I get sick of Ron and Harry, I go talk to Ginny.  
  
Helen: That little girl who has a crush on your boyfriend?  
  
Hermione: HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!  
  
Hermione runs upstairs and slams the door to her room. From the downstairs guest room, the Krums are emerging, Mr. Krum and Viktor in jackets and ties, and Mrs. Krum in a nice party dress. Mr. and Mrs. Granger are dressed similarly. Viktor looks in the direction of Hermione's room.  
  
Viktor: I vill talk to her.  
  
CONVERSATION BETWEEN HERMIONE GRANGER AND VIKTOR KRUM  
  
VK: Hermione?  
  
HG: Well done. You finally got my name right.  
  
VK: You know, the vun thing about being vell-known I don't get used to is being made fun off.  
  
HG: Sorry, Viktor. Mum and Dad just made me so...ugh. It's so unfair.  
  
VK: You know, you could still get the job.  
  
HG: But Mom and Dad won't sign it.  
  
VK: I could.  
  
HG: Viktor!  
  
VK: Quiet! I've seen your parents' signatures. It vouldn't be hard at all to imitate their handwriting. And you really vant this.  
  
HG: You're the best friend in the world.  
  
VK: On vun condition.  
  
HG: What? If you ask me to sleep with you, I'll hex you into next April.  
  
VK: I'd never ask you that! No. I just vant a kiss.  
  
HG: I don't know...  
  
VK: Just vun. Kiss me and you can have this job.  
  
HG: Er...  
  
EXCERPT FROM HERMIONE GRANGER'S DIARY  
  
7/7/96  
  
I feel so terribly guilty. I disobeyed my parents and had Viktor help me with it, too. And I kissed him so he would do it. It's almost prostitution! Oh, now I feel really bad.  
  
And the worst part is, it was a wonderful kiss. 


End file.
